Never Made It To Stanford
by Fatcat91
Summary: Sam Winchester never made it to Stanford. Four years later Dean finds out. Two years after that Dean finds Sam.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I just like to play around with them.

**Rating:** T for Teen (Just in case)

**Warnings:** Character Death

**Author's Note:** I have no idea where this idea came from. It just kind of took hold.

* * *

Sam Winchester never did make it to Stanford. After his fight with his father and the silence of his brother, he was sure he could make it. If he could survive the loss of his family, the anger of his father and silence of his brother, he could survive anything. He was wrong. He somehow dies in transit. He's not sure which city he just passed when he dies. But between home and Stanford he dies.

Of course Sam's death is not an epic death. No saving civilians, no bullets were fired, no explosions just a simple stabbing for money. He dies in an ally way alone. No one was there to help with his passing. No one knew he was dead until several days after he died. He was killed on Friday night and was found early Sunday morning by two restaurant workers throwing garbage in to the dumpsters near his cold body. The police found no money or identification or anyway to contact anyone on his body. All they found was a victim of a mugging. The county eventually decided to bury the body in the local cemetery. A local priest decided to construct a small headstone as a reminder to the community of those who were in need. His grave read: John Doe; for all those who are unremembered. It remained that way for several years.

Since Sam Winchester never made it to Stanford, Jessica never met him. She spent the majority of her time in college feeling like she was missing something or someone. She never did find out what she was missing. Eventually she met and married a man named Samuel Wichita. He was a pre-law student. Jessica died in her late eighties surrounded by her children and grandchildren. It was said that before she died she called out the name Sam. Her family just thought that she was thinking of her husband who had died several years earlier. Though they did find it odd that she said Sam instead of Samuel since Samuel never went by Sam.

During her years at college Jessica did run in to a man looking for his younger brother Sam. His name was Dean. Dean Winchester the silent brother. He spent four years waiting for his brother's call that would never come. Eventually when his father went missing, Dean decided that he needed Sam to find his father. He traveled to Stanford and called the school asking about Sam Winchester. The school answered that there was no one registered as a Sam Winchester. The receptionist said that there was a Samuel Wichita but no Sam Winchester.

"What do you mean no Sam Winchester?" Dean had demanded from the receptionist.

"There has not been a Sam Winchester attending our school," the receptionist answered as calmly as she could. "The only information we have on a Sam Winchester is of a student who never showed up to the school. We tried to get in to contact with the family and Sam but it never happened." Dean felt the blood drain from his face. His little brother who he swore to protect was missing. The worst part was that he was missing for nearly four years. He was lucky that he was sitting down or else he would have collapsed. In that moment his search for his father ended and the search for his brother began. He went back to the house where the fight was held and tried to retrace his brothers' steps. For months he tracked every lead he could. He called up old family friends and told them to be on the lookout for Sam. He even found a few new friends in the form of Ellen, Jo, and Ash. He even called his father on occasion trying to update him on Sam's status. He never did talk to his father; it was always the voice mail.

Ash was a godsend to Dean. He was a computer genius that defeated Sam. Dean had been amazed at how quick Ash could hack, program and sometimes destroy computers. He met Ash, Ellen, and Jo nearly two years after he learned that Sam was missing. Ellen and Jo, a mother and daughter hunting team, were considered angels to Dean. They provided a base of operations at the Roadhouse and more mental and emotional support then he ever received when he was a kid. He also got back in contact with Bobby, an old ex-hunter who was more of a father then his own dad. For Dean hunting the supernatural took the back seat while he searched for Sam. He would occasionally go on a hunt that was close to where he was researching but he mainly just searched for his younger brother. Any thought of revenge, or according to John Winchester, justice for his mother's death was put aside. Dean decided to look for the living family member then trying to avenge the dead one.

For years Dean searched. He went to all the towns and cities between Stanford and the town where the family broke apart. He searched every John Doe, every found persons, and even the morgue. He eventually found Sam. It was a cold fall morning when Ash told him the news.

"What's up Ash," Dean answered when his phone rang.

"I found Sam."

Two days later Dean stood in front of the long forgotten gravestone. On it was carved: John Doe; for all those who are unremembered. He stared at the cold hard slab that his brother lay beneath. A few tears fell from his eyes but he made no move to wipe them away. For a moment he thought of calling his father but decided against it. His father had no time for his youngest son in life; he had no need of his son in death. Dean stared at the gravestone with overwhelming guilt. He had failed his brother. He had let his brother die. He wasn't there when his brother needed him. He continued to stare at the stone with whiskey flask in hand as the moon started to set. On that cold day in Fall Dean Winchester learned that his younger brother Sam Winchester never did make it to Stanford.

* * *

Rate and Review

Keep on reading

Fatcat


End file.
